


Weekend with Baby

by Merthurnmore



Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Post Orgasm Torture, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurnmore/pseuds/Merthurnmore
Summary: Harry and Severus play this weekend. Harry is a baby and he plays with his daddy. He does something naughty and has to be punished. Sorry this is a bad summary.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Severus’s Pet, Harry’s Master [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164389
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the third story in my series. Read the Tags! If you don’t like it don’t read it! Thanks!

The weekend couldn’t come fast enough. Both Master and Pet were anxious to leave for Spinners End. It eventually came to Friday evening, both were in Severus rooms getting ready.

“Harry”

“Yes Sev?”

“You don’t need to pack anything. I’ve set everything up at home.”

“Okay!”

“When we get there, play will start almost immediately. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, grab the Portkey. We’re leaving.”

Both grabbed onto the pocket mirror and Severus said “Home.” The Portkey activated and they landed at Spinners End. They both walked up stairs, and whatHarry saw shocked him. Their play room was decorated like a nursery. There was a changing table, a playpen, a rocking chair, a box of soft toys, a box of play toys ;), a bed, and an adult sized crib. 

“Pet!”

Harry automatically reverted into pet mode, knowing they were starting. “Yes Master?”

“You will call me Daddy until we get back to Hogwarts. Is that clear?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good. I have a few things we need to go over. I want you to take this potion. It will lower your motor skills, you won’t be able to control your bladder or rectum, your speech skills will lower slightly, and your thoughts will mimic a little boys to a certain extent. I will give you a necklace with a bell. If you need the antidote, use your magic to ring the bell. Are we clear?”

“Okay Ma-Daddy.” Harry said, putting on the necklace.

“Good boy! Here’s the potion,” he said handing it over. Harry drank it without complaint. His legs felt weak, and he didn’t know how to feel. Before he fell, his Daddy caught him. 

“Oh baby. Let’s get you to the changing table. Casting a feather-light charm on Harry, he picked up and placed him into the changing table. Harry lay, only slightly squirming, on the changing table. His Daddy stripped him of his clothes and diapered him. He also put cute PJ’s with little snitches on him. 

“Such a good boy!”

Harry giggles and reached up for his Daddy. “Daddy! Up!”

Severus picked him up and bounced him on his lap. “It’s almost 8 o’clock, it’s time for you to eat and go to bed.” Severus took him to the rocking chair and sat down. He summoned a bottle filled with milk and a nutrition potion, and started to feed Harry. Harry immediately started to suck on it. 

“Oh, such a good boy drinking all his milk!” Harry giggled, but kept drinking. When he was done, Severus picked him up and took him to the bathroom for a bath. He set Harry on the toilet, and went to get the bath ready. He turned the tap to the right temperature and started filling the tub. As it started filling he had Harry go to the bathroom. When he was done the bath was full. 

“You’re such a good boy Harry! It’s bath time now. Come on.” He picked Harry up and placed him into the tub.

Harry started giggling, “Daddy! Play!”

“Yes we are going to play!” He started to wash Harry’s hair, then the rest of him. He focused on his nipples, playing with them. He pinched them and sucked on them, licking and nibbling while Harry moaned. “Ohh Daddy! Feel good!” 

After a few minutes of playing with Harry’s nipples, he started to play with his cock. Harry started moaning louder as his Daddy pumped his cock, playing with the sensitive head. 

“Does that feel good baby?”

“Ah! Daddy! Ahhh. Ohhhh. Feels so good!”

He continued for a little while before moving on to his cute little hole. He pressed a finger in and started pumping it.Then he added another, until three fingers were fucking his baby boy, who was going crazy.

“Daddy! Wanna cum! Pease! Wanna cum!”

“Not yet baby. Daddy has to fuck you first.” And that’s just what he did. He stripped and got into the tub with his baby boy. He lifted him up and started lowering him onto his cock until he was fully seated.

“Does that feel good baby,” he said as he thrusted up into Harry’s prostate.

“Yes! Oh Daddy! Ah! Feel good!”

Severus kept going until cum mixed with the water. He cleaned and dried them both and took Harry to the changing table. He put him in a new diaper and laid him in his crib, putting a slow acting sleeping spell on him. “Goodnight my good boy.” Harry fell fast asleep and Severus laid on the bed reading, eventually falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Severus got up at 6 like he normally did. After waking up, he went to the bathroom and got dressed. He laid out clothes for Harry, and planned their day of fun. Finishing his plans, it was now 7, time to wake Harry. He walked over to the crib and picked him up. As he started waking, Harry smiled seeing his Daddy. “Daddy!”

“Time for breakfast!” He picked Harry up and they went to the kitchen and he sat Harry in a high chair. Severus fed both himself and Harry. After they both finished eating Severus took Harry to the changing table. Removing the diaper, he cleans him up and puts a special diaper with a vibrator in it on him, spelling it to start. Harry immediately started moaning and squirming around on the changing table. 

“Ohh! Daddy!”

“Now Harry. You are going to wear this until lunchtime, so don’t cum.” Harry, in the back of his mind knowing that this was the start of the funishment, waited until it was almost lunchtime to cum. Before that, they spent time playing and reading. Near lunchtime, Severus opened his pants and set Harry next to him. Harry immediately started sucking his Daddy’s cock. He spent a long time just sucking the head, his Daddy moaning loudly. He continued sucking him off, moving up and down, until he exploded in his mouth. This caused Harry, who was moaning and rutting all morning, to start cumming and Severus noticed.

“Thank you baby that was very good. Too bad you broke the rule, now I have to punish you.” He turned off the vibrator and picked Harry up. He laid him over his lap and pulled down his diaper. 

“I’m going to spank you now, and I won’t tell you how many you’re getting. You also don’t get to cum until I tell you.” Not telling Harry, he placed a spell on him that wouldn’t allow him to cum. He started spanking him,causing him to mown at the feeling. The pain and pleasure of the spanking brought Harry close to orgasm. Severus stopped spanking after 20 slaps. When he was done, he lubed his fingers, and started to finger Harry. 

“Daddy! Ohhh feels good! More! Please Daddy!”

“Severus spanked his bum, “Not yet. We go my speed.”

“Yes Daddy.” Harry said moaning. 

After a painstaking few minutes, he added another finger. This process repeated until4 fingers were inside Harry, who was writhing around on his lap begging for more. “Please Daddy! Please fuck me!” 

“Alright.” Saying this, he slowly pushed into his baby boy. He started pumping in and out, purposely going as slow as he could handle. 

“Please Daddy! Faster! Please! Imma cum!”

“Really?”

“Uh huh.” He said moaning. He was about to cum, until he felt the spell. He couldn’t cum!

“Daddy! Please! Lemme cum! Wanna cummy!”

“You want a cummy?” He asked teasing him.

“Please!!”

“Not yet.” Ignoring the begging, Severus kept on fucking his baby. Eventually, when he was about to shoot his load, he allowed his baby to cum so they could do so simultaneously. He cleaned them both up and carried Harry to his crib. Harry napped for about an hour before waking up.

(time skip to after dinner)

After they finished eating, Severus took him to their room and started didn’t hesitate. Without any prep, he lined his cock and started to fuck Harry. Harry, not expecting this screamed. “Daddy!! Ah! Ah! Ohhh.” Severus, not breaking his fast pace, started to pinch Harry’s sensitive nipples. He made sure that Harry waited to cum, building the pressure until it was unbearable. 

“Please! Wanna cummy! Please!!”

He denied him for another half hour, until he felt like he was going to cum. He fucked his baby until he passed out from pleasure. Cleaning them both off, he put Harry to bed and went to bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Severus got an idea. He walked over to the crib, carefully picked Harry up without waking him, and laid him on the bed. Clearing away the mess in his diaper, he pushed a few fingers in to test how loose he was. Deeming his baby loose enough, he lubed up his cock and rammed it into his sleeping baby, waking him up. 

“Ah! Dad-ah! Daddy!”

“Does that feel good?” he asked smirking. “Ye-yes da-ah!-ddy! Feels so good!”

He kept plowing into that tight ring of muscle, moaning. He released deep inside the teen. Pulling out, he cleaned them both up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, he took his boy back to the playroom and tied him to the bed. 

“It’s time to play, baby boy.”

Harry let out a small squeak of excitement. He loved playing with his daddy! 

Severus went to the box of toys and grabbed some nipple clamps, a candle, and a blindfold. He went over to Harry, blindfolded him, and lit the candle. “You don’t get to talk at all. You can make as many noises as you want. If you can’t comply, I will give a ring gag. Clear?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good.” While he waited for the candle to melt, he started massaging those tiny pert nipples, causing Harry to immediately start moaning. He pinched, bit, and sucked them until they were red. Picking up the candle, he poured a few drops onto Harry’s left nipple. Harry started whimpering. He ignored it and started on the right one. After layering a significant amount of wax onto Harry’s nipples, he blew out the candle. He slowly started to peel off the wax, making his little boy moan. He continued torturing Harry’s nipples by putting on the nipple clamps. Harry’s moans tuned into a scream, and then whimpering. Moving down, he started to play with his baby’s cock, which was already hard. He started playing with the head, rubbing his palm on the slit. After a few minutes he took his hand away, getting a moan of disappointment from Harry. Waiting a few seconds, he ducked his head down and started sucking. Harry, not expecting the sudden pleasure, let out a loud scream of pleasure. While he was sucking Harry’s cock, Severus started to play with his baby’s balls. Severus stopped sucking and pulled his head up. He started to focus all his attention on the set of balls in front of him. He started tapping them between massaging it. Those taps slowly got rougher, turning into soft slaps. His baby boy throwing his head around and trying to get away from the offending hand. Severus continued with this for a while. When Harry’s balls were a deep shade of red, he stopped. Even though his baby was still slightly loose from earlier that morning, he still lubed his fingers. Starting with two instead of one, he pumped in and out of the small ring of muscle. He added another finger, Harry moaning loudly as Severus pressed against his prostate. He added his fourth finger, then his thumb. Pulling his hand out, he coated his hand and wrist with lube. He quickly punched back into Harry. He pumped his fist in and out, purposefully punching his baby’s prostate. Harry was screaming and thrashing with pleasure. He couldn’t keep quiet, so he started begging. 

“Please Daddy!! PLEASE! WANNA CUM!”

Pulling his fist out, he grabbed a ring gag and stuffed it in Harry’s mouth.

“I didn’t say you could talk. Now you won’t cum until after dinner.” 

He continued to spend hours torturing his boys nipples and cock while fucking him. After he finished fucking him, Severus said, “This is you’re punishment, you’renot allowed to cum. We’re going to play after dinner, but you can’t cum until then. Okay?” 

“Okay Daddy,” Harry said dejected, though he knew he deserved it.

After his Daddy cleaned himself off, they ate lunch, then returned to the playroom. Harry immediately started played with his toys while Severus sat in the rocking chair reading. Soon it was time for him to make dinner. 

“You can keep playing, but I need to go make dinner. I’ll be just down the hall, tell I you need me.”

“Yes Daddy,” Harry said, still playing with his toys. After his Daddy left, he started playing with himself rather than the toys. Rutting against the side of the play pen, Harry got himself off, his diaper filling with cum. A few minutes later, Severus got him for dinner. After eating, he took Harry to the changing table, noticing his diaper was bulging. He opened the diaper, only to find it full of cum. Not happy at all, he asked Harry. “Did you cum when I specifically told you not to?” His thundering voice caused Harry to look down in shame. 

“That’s what I thought. Now I have to punish you.” On the changing table, he strapped Harry’s stomach down and bound his arms, leaving him enough room to squirm, because Severus enjoyed watching him attempt to get away. 

He got up and grabbed a cock cage with a hollow sound in it. It wasn’t meant to restrict the ability to orgasm, but just made to torture the cock it was placed onto. Placing it on him, Harry started begging. 

“‘M sorry Daddy! No cage please! M sorry!!”

“No, this is your punishment.” He spelled Harry’s waste away so that it wouldn’t interrupt the punishment, and spelled a potion to make sure he had enough cum to fill the diaper in him. Then he grabbed a vibrator. Lubing it up, he shoved it into Harry’s hole and turned it on. He also turned on the cock cage which also started vibrating. 

He put a large diaper on him and spelled it irremovable to all except for him. Harry immediately started squirming and moaning on the changing table. 

“I’m not going to stop the vibrator or the cage until you that diaper overflows. I specifically chose a large one so it would take longer to fill.” He got up and sat in his comfy chair, watching Harry squirm.

Harry continued moaning. It felt so good, he barely understood what his Daddy had said. He arched up screaming as he shot his load. He lay there panting until he realized what his Daddy has said. The vibrators weren’t stopping. He started to beg and moan. “Ah! Please! Daddy make it stop! No more! M Sorry-ah!”

“Nope. This is your punishment and you’ve earned it.” Watching Harry like this turned him on, so while Harry was squirming and begging, he started to get himself off. Pumping his cock, watching the vibrators torture his pet. 

Arching, Harry came again. Screaming for it to stop. “Ahh! PLEASE! IT HURTS! STOP M SORRY!!” He started crying in overstimulation. He couldn’t stop cumming. It took him over an hour to make the diaper overflow. He lay bound to the table twitching, and repeating, “Sorry, m’sorry.” 

“I know baby. Show daddy you’re sorry.” 

Harry somehow still conscious suckled his Daddy’s cock. Severus moaned. Even barely conscious, his baby knew how to suck a cock. After a while he exploded, his baby drinking his cum. “Thank you baby. I forgive you. Now, as part of your punishment, you will sleep in your cum filled diaper all night.” 

“M’kay.” He picked Harry up and put him in his crib. Tomorrow was Monday, so Severus packed everything up, grabbed the Portkey and they went home. Back in his room, he spelled the antidote in Harry’s stomach, set up the crib, put Harry in it and went to bed. The next morning, Harry woke up sore and in a full diaper. He knew better than to touch it, so he sat up and waited for his Master to wake. It was nearly half and hour until he did. 

“Did you have fun this weekend Pet?”

“Yes Master, I really enjoyed it. But can I please get this thing off of me? Please?”

“I suppose.” He said laughing at his Pets face. He spelled it away and they went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

“Pet?” He asked while they were eating.

“Yes Master?”

“Would you like, if next weekend, you became my pet?”

“But I am your pet.”

“Yes, but I mean an actual pet. You wouldn’t be allowed to talk, you would crawl on the ground, and you’d have a tail plug.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.”


End file.
